Never Alone
by firegirl131
Summary: Maria has lived with an abusive father for most of her life until she is sold to Talpa. After two years of serving him, Maria has to find the secrets of the Ronin Warriors in order to be free. Will she do it or will her love for one of the Ronins danger herself? Rater T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Ronin Warriors; they belong to Sunrise Entertainment. The only character I own is Maria and all thoughts in this story will be italicized**

* * *

Prologue

In the suburbs of Tokyo, Japan, a young couple had just gotten married. They were then blessed with a baby girl nine months later. The girl had black hair like her mother, Sakura, and brown eyes like her father, Tora. While Tora was talking to the nurse, a doctor came up to Sakura and told her that something happened during labor. Certain organs in her body were damaged and there was nothing they could do to save her. Sakura nodded, knowing she's going to die sooner or later.

Years passed and the couple had a great time with their baby girl, Maria. As time grew on, Tora started to get upset that Sakura was paying more attention to Maria than to him.

One day, when Maria was the, Sakura collapsed to the ground. Tora and Maria brought Sakura to the hospital. The doctors tried everything they could but they couldn't save Sakura. Sakura passed away that night. When the doctors told Tora why she died, Tora was so mad.

When Tora and Maria got home, Tora turned on Maria and kicked her to the ground. "You stupid brat!" Tora yelled, kicking Maria in the gut. "She died because of you! If you hadn't been born, she would still be alive!" Tora continued to beat Maria for ten minutes then left her in the living room. Maria got up from the floor and ran to the phone, tears in her eyes. She dialed the police and waited.

"Please help me!" cried Maria. "My father tried to kill me!" Maria hung up and waited for the police.

The police arrived and knocked on the door. Tora answered it and stared at the police.

"Hello, Tora," said one of the officers.

"Can I help you?"

"We got a call saying that you were beating up your daughter."

"I'm sorry, but my daughter saw one of the cases I was working on. I came in and told her not to be looking at it. She must have gotten a little over-dramatic," lied Tora, his legs shaking and hoping that the police wouldn't see through his lie.

"I see. Good day, Tora." The police then left.

Tora closed the door and turned to Maria, fury in his eyes.

Maria then realized that no one would be able to help her. Tears ran down her face as her father walked towards her. _Mommy, why did you leave me?_ Maria thought before Tora knocked her out.

* * *

**I do not approve of child abuse and this is the only time this will happen. Also, Tora is a cop so sorry if that confused anyone.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, again. Hope you like this chapter. Just so you all know, this **** means a page break and all thoughts are italicized. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Year passed and Maria was now a sixteen year old girl. Her father was still abusive and took her out of school to be "home-schooled." Even though Tora never taught Maria anything, Maria would find books and teach herself. Maria's hair had grown to the middle of her back and she had to cut her own hair because her father wouldn't take Maria to a hair cutter. Maria had nothing to do when Tora was around so Maria would draw or write her thoughts down. She never told Tora in fear of getting the papers taken away from her.

One day, two men arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Tora answered it and smiled at the two men. "Finally, you're here."

Maria looked at the door and saw the two men walking into the house. One of the men had short green hair and black eyes while the other man had short blue hair and blue eyes, with a scar over his left eye. Both of the men were wearing black suits. Maria looked at her dad and was afraid to ask him what was going on. She could hear her father talking to the men and was barely able to hear the conversation.

"Do you have my money?" Tora asked.

One of the men took out a stack of cash and gave it to Tora. Tora continued the money and smiled when he had his amount. "Maria, get over here!"

Maria got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to the door. She looked from her father to the two men standing by the door. The green haired man looked down at her in disgust while the other man gave her a smile that made Maria uncomfortable.

"Maria, these men are going to take care of you from here on out," said Tora.

Maria was confused by this then understood what was going on; she was being sold. Maria ran away from Tora and the men. Maria could hear Tora following her and tears ran down her face. She could see her room close to her and was about to go in when Tora grabbed her and pulled her away. Maria screamed and kicked, struggling to get away from her father.

"She's a struggler isn't she?" asked the blue haired man.

"Yeah, but once you show her whose boss, she's calm," said Tora.

"Good, we don't want strugglers," said the green haired man, then grabbed Maria and pulled her towards him. The blue haired man touched Maria's shoulder and Maria shuddered from his touch.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Tora said, holding his money.

"Yes, and one more thing," said the blue haired man. He took out a gun and shot Tora. Tora collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out from his head.

Maria screamed in terror as she stared at her father. She felt a sharp pain stab her in the neck and then she passed out.

When Maria woke up, she found herself in a cell. The only thing in there was a mattress with no blankets or pillows. Maria looked around the room and didn't see anything to do; there was no TV or computer. An opening of a door snapped Maria's attention. Maria looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway. This man was different from the first two. This man had shoulder length white hair and black eyes, with an eye patch over his left eye. The man was wearing dark color armor of sorts.

"Master Talpa wants to see you," said the man.

Maria nodded. Whoever this Talpa guy was, was in charge of the place here. Maria got up and followed the man down a hall. As they walked, Maria looked around the place. The halls were a blood-red color and blue lights were on the walls. The man didn't look like he was the conversation type of guy so Maria kept quiet. They then reached two sets of doors and the man opened the doors. The man stood aside and Maria entered the room.

The room was very dark and only a few posts with blue flames lit the room. A red carpet was strewn out towards a throne, were a figure was sitting at, with three men at his side. Maria recognized the two men, the green haired man wearing a dark green armor and the blue haired man wearing a dark brown armor. The other man Maria didn't know. That man had long red hair and brown eyes, also wearing a black armor.

"Dais, is this the girl?" asked the figure on the throne.

"Yes, Master Talpa," said the white-haired man.

Maria looked at the man. _So his name is Dais._ Maria looked up at the throne and saw an armor sitting there. A red mask covered his face and white hair layered the side of the mask. The armored figure looked down at Maria and Maria looked at the figure. Red piercing eyes stared at her and Maria felt that those eyes were piercing her soul. Maria looked away, shaking slightly.

"What is your name, girl?" the figure asked.

"I'm…I'm Maria, sir," stuttered Maria.

"Look at her shake," whispered one of the men. "I don't understand why Talpa wants such a weak girl."

Maria flinched at that statement.

"I want you to refer to me as Master Talpa," said the figure.

"Yes, Master Talpa," said Maria.

"Good, now, do you know why I have bought you?"

Maria looked at him. _He's the reason I was sold._ "No, Master Talpa."

"I see potential in you, Maria," Talpa explained. "I believe you can be of some use to us."

"What?" Maria squeaked out.

"Starting tomorrow, you will work under me. I will tell you what to do and you will do as I say, understood?"

"Yes, Master Talpa."

"For now, you will stay in your cell, but if you prove you worthy to me, I might put you somewhere more…comfortable, but, if you ever disobey me…"

When Talpa didn't finish, Maria stared at Talpa. "What will happen if I disobey?"

"We'll let you figure it out."

Maria was shocked by that statement and she was already afraid to disobey him.

"You will also learn how to fight and defend yourself."

Maria widen her eyes. Her? A fighter? Maria laughed under her breath, she couldn't see herself fighting.

"Understand?" Talpa asked.

"Yes, Master Talpa."

"Good, now, before I send you back to your cell, I will allow you to have one thing in your cell."

Maria bit her lip; she didn't know what she wanted. A thought came to Maria's mind and she stared at Talpa.

"If it's ok, Master Talpa, I would like to have a notebook and something to write with," said Maria. "That is all I ask."

Talpa stared at her and Maria was afraid that she asked for too much.

"I will allow this, but one of my Warlords will check the notebook to make sure you aren't plotting anything," said Talpa.

Maria nodded, agreeing with Talpa's terms.

"Anubis, take Maria back to her cell."

The red-haired man nodded and walked towards Maria. He put his hand on her back and ushered Maria out of the room. As they were walking back to Maria's cell, Anubis looked at Maria.

"It's not so bad here," said Anubis. "Once you get used to it."

Maria looked at him, was he trying to comfort her?

"Thank you," Maria whispered.

"I'm Anubis, by the way."

"Maria."

"I already knew that," Anubis said, smiling at her.

Maria smiled back; she already felt better just by talking to Anubis.

"I was surprised you just asked for paper and something to write with," said Anubis. "I thought you would ask for something girly."

Maria chuckled. "I don't really wear make-up or anything like that. When I draw, I forget about the outside world and it makes me happy."

"What do you draw about?"

Maria shrugged. "Anything really; animals, flowers, and sometimes my mother."

"Why your mother?"

"I lost my mother when I was little, so I draw pictures of her when I miss her."

Anubis nodded.

The two got to the cell and Anubis opened the door. Maria walked into her cell and saw a red notebook with a pencil on top of her mattress.

"Just so you know, either me or one of the other Warlords will come get you tomorrow morning to have some food," said Anubis.

"Why are you and the others called Warlords?" Maria asked.

Anubis just stared at her. "You'll find out later. Good night."

"Night."

Anubis closed the door and walked away.

Maria got on the mattress and opened her notebook. She opened the notebook, picked up her pencil, and started drawing.

_Maybe it won't be so bad here,_ Maria thought, as she drew a picture herself standing in a field of flowers.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I will try to update soon but it will be hard cause I have school and I don't have my own laptop yet; have to share the computer with my family. Anyways, just so you all know, I'm making Anubis a nice guy in this book. I believe Maria deserves a friend. Please review and please don't write anything mean. Later :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Don't own anything and all thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Two years have passed since Maria has worked for Talpa. Maria's hair had grown a few inches and Maria still cut her own, just to get the dead ends off. Maria also learned how to fight and defend herself. She never disobeyed Talpa and she now lives a room with all the necessities; even a connected bathroom. Maria still draws and she'll even put her drawings on the walls of her room to decorate her room.

As time passed, Maria had figured out that Anubis and the others were fighting a group of men called the Ronin Warriors. The reason Talpa gave as to why was because he wanted to make the world a better place and the Ronins wouldn't allow it. Maria hardly believed that was the reason but she didn't say anything. She had become good friends with Anubis but only when they were alone. Maria understood that Anubis was the leader of the others and he didn't want to show his friendliness to a servant girl; it would make him seem weak. She had gotten to know the others as well. The white-haired man, Dais, just seemed to ignore her while the green haired man, Sekhmet, openly disliked Maria and would always try to dampen her mood. The blue haired man, Cale, seemed to take a liking to Maria and Maria tried to stay as far away from him as possible. She would occasionally see soldiers walk around the place and realized that Talpa was preparing an army. Talpa was in control of the soldiers, in a castle called the Dynasty, and Anubis and the others were called the Warlords.

One day, when Maria was drawing a picture of a pack of wolves, Dais walked into the room.

"You know, there's a thing called knocking," said Maria.

"And I should care why?" Dais asked.

"What if I was changing and you just barged right in?"

Dais didn't say anything. "Master Talpa wants to see you."

Maria smiled, knowing she had won this argument. She got up from her chair and walked out of the room, Dais following her. They walked into the training room, with Talpa, Anubis, Sekhmet, and Cale waiting for her.

"Hello, Maria," said Talpa.

"Master Talpa," Maria said, nodding her head in his direction.

"I thought I would check up on your fighting. Today, you will fight against Sekhmet."

_Great, just great,_ Maria thought. _Pair me up with the guy who openly hates me._

Sekhmet walked up and stood in front of Maria. "Ready, girl?"

Maria's eyes flared with anger. "Don't call me that!" Maria charged at Sekhmet, raising a fist toward him. Sekhmet caught her fist and then twisted her arm behind her back. Maria cried out in pain and struggled to get away from him. She head-butted Sekhmet and Sekhmet released Maria, clutching his nose. Maria turned around and punched Sekhmet in the face. Sekhmet turned to her and charged at her but Maria dodged his punch and swiped her legs and knocked Sekhmet down. Maria was about to finish the fight when Sekhmet punched her off of him. Sekhmet stood over her and raised his fist.

"Stop!" Maria yelled, holding out her hand. Sekhmet did stop, almost like he wasn't in control of his body. "Get back!" Maria pushed her hand and the action made Sekhmet fly into a wall. Maria looked at the others and saw them staring at her with their eyes wide. Talpa stared at Maria with interest, like he knew what was happening. Maria looked at her hands and stared at them. _What is going on?_

Maria was back in her room, with Anubis sitting on her chair while Maria was on her bed.

"How?" Maria asked, staring at the bed.

"I don't know," said Anubis. "Talpa's high priest is trying to figure that out now."

Maria nodded. She felt weird that she had this ability. Maria knew that the Warlords had their armor but she was the only one who had a power.

The door opened and Sekhmet walked in. He had bruises surrounding his nose and Maria had to hold in a laugh when she saw him.

"Master Talpa wants to see you," said Sekhmet.

Maria got up from the bed and walked out of the room, with Anubis and Sekhmet following her. They walked into the throne room and saw Talpa and the other two Warlords waiting for them. A spirit was hovering next to Talpa and Maria didn't like the way the spirit looked.

"Maria, my high priest, Badamon, has figured out that you possess the ability of telekinesis," said Talpa.

"What?" Maria asked; she couldn't believe what you heard.

"Telekinesis is when you can move things with your mind," explained the spirit, Badamon. "You have always had this ability but you never used it."

"Is that why you bought me?" Maria asked. "So you could use me?"

Sekhmet slapped Maria across the face. "Never say that about Master Talpa!"

Maria glared at him and held out her hand. Sekhmet froze in place and was lifted up into the air. "Never slap me again." Maria threw her hand across and Sekhmet flew across the room.

"I didn't buy you just to use you," started Talpa. "I didn't want your father to use _you_."

Maria nodded, not accepting his answer. "Master Talpa, I was wondering if I could see the outside world. I haven't been outside in two years and I would like to go back outside again."

Talpa thought about it. "I will allow this but don't go past the forest."

"Yes, Master Talpa."

Talpa dismissed everyone and they all left the room. Maria walked to the entrance of the castle and hesitated by the doors. She then opened the doors and walked outside. Maria walked in the courtyard of the castle and continued her way to the gates, ignoring the soldiers staring at her. She stopped by the gates and stared at the soldier.

"Talpa allowed me to be outside," said Maria. "Open the gates."

The soldier disappeared into the building and, after a few seconds later, the gates opened.

Maria walked through the gates and a frown appeared on her face. The castle was covered by a sea of trees and the trees wouldn't allow sunlight to come through. Maria sighed. _No wonder why Talpa let me out._ Maria walked into the forest.

As she was walking, Maria looked around at the trees. She was lucky that she stopped by her room and grabbed her sketch pad so she could draw. Maria didn't know what she should draw until she saw a white tiger standing by some trees. Maria made sure that she was unnoticeable and then laid down on the ground. She took out her sketch pad and started drawing the tiger. Maria would look up once in a while to make sure she was drawing the tiger right. After she was done, Maria smiled at her work then looked up and her smile disappeared; the tiger was gone. Maria looked around to see if she could find the tiger until she felt something nudge her. She turned around and saw the tiger staring at her.

"Hey there," Maria said, holding her hand out. "I'm Maria."

The tiger sniffed her hand and then nudged her hand. Maria started to scratch the tiger behind the ears and the tiger purred.

"White Blaze, where are you?" called a voice.

The tiger perked up and Maria stared at the tiger. "Is that your name?" Maria asked. "White Blaze?"

The tiger seemed to understand her and nodded.

"White Blaze!" A man stepped through the trees and stared at the two.

Maria's heart fluttered when she saw the man. The man had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. The shirt was tight and showed the man's muscles. Maria could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. _He's so hot._

White Blaze walked over to the man and rubbed his head on the man's leg.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

That sentence snapped Maria out of her thoughts and Maria ran away from the man.

"Wait!" the man yelled, running after her.

Maria continued to run and then hid behind a bush. She didn't want to lead the man to the castle and she didn't want Talpa to find out about him. Maria peeked through the bush and saw the man standing there, looking for her.

"Ryo!"

The man turned around and another man ran towards him. This man had short blond hair and blue eyes, with a patch of hair covering his left eye. He was wearing a green shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"What's wrong, Ryo?" the blond-haired man asked.

"There was this girl who was heading towards the Dynasty," explained Ryo. "I didn't want her to go there."

"Ryo, we can't protect every single person that goes near the Dynasty."

"I know, Sage. I know."

"Come on; let's go back."

The two left to go back, leaving Maria speechless. How did they know about Talpa? Maria got up and ran towards the castle. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

* * *

**Like? Don't like? Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I got out of school early and was able to finish this chapter for you :) I have realized that the way I try to do a page break isn't working. I figured it would be easier if I just told you when the page break is. Anyway, on with the story and remember, thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Maria walked into the castle; a determined look on her face. As she walked, Maria passed by Anubis and, after he saw the look on her face, started following her. They walked into the throne room and Talpa was already in there, talking to Badamon.

"Maria, what are-"

"I want answers Talpa," spat Maria, not letting Talpa finish.

"After I'm done," Talpa said, and then turned back to Badamon.

Maria, using her telekinesis, took one of the candlesticks and threw it across the room.

"NOW!"

Everyone stared at her, shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Explain to me why there are two men who know about Dynasty."

Talpa's eyes flashed red. "I thought I told you to stay in the forest."

"I did, but a man found me and he and another man knew about the Dynasty."

"It might have been them, sire," Badamon whispered to Talpa.

"What were their names?"

"I believe it was Ryo and Sage."

Anubis widen his eyes and Talpa spat out a curse.

"Maria, those men are the Ronin Warriors, and they are the ones who want to stop me," explained Talpa.

"It's only those two?"

"No, there are five; you meet two today."

"We might have to train you even more, Maria," said Badamon.

**PAGEBREAK**

_Great, more training,_ Maria thought.

After that day, Maria has been getting extra training and the training has gotten worse. Every day, Maria collapses to her room, tired and sore. Maria thinks of Ryo every time she trained; the image of Ryo popped into her mind and it would distract her. One day, Maria drew a picture of Ryo and hid it away so Talpa or the others wouldn't find it.

The Warlords would always go off to fight the Ronin Warriors but the Warlords would always come home defeated.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Maria!" bellowed Talpa one day.

Maria walked into the throne room and saw Talpa sitting on his throne.

"Can you explain this?!" Talpa exclaimed, holding up the drawing of Ryo.

Maria widen her eyes then saw Sekhmet standing next to Talpa, smirking at her.

_Figures,_ Maria thought. "Master Talpa, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

"I have given you a place to stay, food, and clothing and this is how you repay me!" Talpa practically screamed at her.

Maria flinched at his tone; she was afraid of what would happen next.

"You should get down on your knees and beg Talpa for mercy," said Sekhmet.

"Wait."

Everyone looked at Talpa, surprised by this.

"I actually have a little task for you, Maria," said Talpa. "If you complete this task, then I will set you free."

Maria stared at him. If she did what Talpa said, she would be free?

"Master, what-" Dais started but Talpa raised up his hand.

"She has been very loyal these past couple of years. I know she won't turn her back once she leaves."

"You will really set me free?" Maria asked.

"Yes."

"What do I have to do?"

"Go to the Ronin Warriors and find out their secret. Once you have told me what to do to destroy them, I will let you go."

Maria stared at Talpa then at the drawing of Ryo. Maria admits that she thinks Ryo is cute, but she barely knows him. She looked back at Talpa and nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. All of the Ronins will come in the next chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to update it before I go on my college visit. Later, peps :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of homework last week, and then I went on my college visit: which was awesome by the way. Then when I got home, I passed out on my bed and didn't feel like writing. Any who, I'm going to see Divergent today; I'm so excited =) So, in honor of my excitement, I give you the next chapter of Never Alone. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ever since Maria had agreed to help Talpa find out the information of the Ronin Warriors, Maria had felt a purging guilt deep inside of her stomach. She didn't know why but Maria didn't want to help Talpa. Maria felt like she was helping an evil force instead of helping good.

Maria was in her room, thinking over these thoughts, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Anubis walked in and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Maria shrugged. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be free, but I'm afraid of the consequences."

"Do you…do you like the Ronin?"

Maria didn't respond and thought about what Anubis said. "I barely know him; why should I care about him?"

"Care about whom?"

Maria and Anubis both looked at the doorway and saw Cale standing there.

"What do you want, Cale?" Anubis asked.

"The Ronin Warriors are near the castle. We have to move now or else we may never have this chance again."

"Ok, but how do I get them to trust me. They'll probably be suspicious if I just walk into the forest and ask to be with them for a while."

Cale smirked at her and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. "Don't worry; I know just what to do."

**PAGEBREAK**

In the forest, Maria and Cale were standing in the forest; both of them staring at the Ronins walking towards them.

"So, what's this big plan?" Maria asked quietly so the Ronins wouldn't hear.

Cale turned to her and raised his Nodachi. He brought it down but Maria dodged it just in time. Maria stared at Cale, stunned. "What the hell are you doing?!" Cale charged at Maria and Maria started running away from Cale. Cale gave chase and ran after her. As Maria was running, many thoughts ran through her head. She didn't know what Cale was trying to kill her or why Talpa is allowing this.

_Maybe Talpa fears that I might disobey and he wants me dead,_ Maria thought. Just as Maria turned her head to see if Cale was still following her, Maria tripped over a broken branch and rolled down a cliff. Maria tried to get up but an armored foot pressed into her back, keeping her down. She looked up and saw Cale, sword raised. Maria was about to fight back when an armored arm pretend the sword from striking her. Maria looked to the side and saw the black-haired man.

_ It's him,_ Maria thought. _It's Ryo._

Ryo knocked Cale off of her and stood in front of Maria. "Leave her alone, Warlord."

Cale laughed. "Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?"

Only then did Maria realize what Cale's plan was. Make it seem like Talpa is after her and the Ronins would come and save her.

_How original,_ Maria thought.

"My master wants this girl and I'll make sure he'll get what he wants," said Cale.

"Why do you want her?" Ryo asked.

"None of your business." Cale charged at Ryo and Ryo prepared to fight.

Maria shot out her hand and Cale stopped. _They'll trust me even more if I show them why Talpa wants me._ Maria threw her hand back and Cale was sent through a few trees. _Also, that's payback for treating me like a weak, defenseless girl._

Ryo stood at her in shock and Maria returned his stare. "What?" Ryo said nothing.

"Ryo!"

Both of them turned around and saw the other Ronins heading towards them. Maria recognized the blond one from the other day but she got a good look at the other three. One of the three had shoulder length light brown hair, sea blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue sub-armor. Another one had short blue hair, blue eyes, and was wearing an orange headband and an orange sub-armor. The last one also had short blue hair and blue eyes, but he was wearing a blue headband and a dark blue sub-armor.

The blond one, whom Maria remembered that his name was Sage, looked at her and widen his eyes. "It's her."

"Wait, you've met her?" asked the man in the dark blue sub-armor.

"Well, we haven't talked or anything but we saw her run to the Dynasty," explained Ryo.

"Why would she run to the Dynasty?" asked the man in the orange sub-armor.

"I don't know."

"Poor girl," said the man in the light blue sub-armor. "She looks so small and scared."

Maria was about to retort but the man in the orange sub-armor beat her to it. "Just because she looks small doesn't mean she's not dangerous, Cye."

_Took the words right out of my mouth,_ thought Maria.

"So, you think that she is going to start fighting like a badass, Kento?" the man in the dark blue sub-armor asked, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, you never know what she might do, Rowen."

Maria placed a hand over her mouth to hide in her laugh.

Ryo knelt in front of her. "Sorry about that. Kento is always suspicious of people who come from the Dynasty. I'm Ryo, by the way." Ryo offered a hand to her and Maria smiled. She took Ryo's hand and Ryo helped her up.

"I'm Maria.

The man in the dark blue sub-armor walked up to her and smiled. "I'm Rowen. The brown-haired man is Cye, the blond one is Sage, and the fat one is Kento."

"Hey!" Kento exclaimed.

Maria giggled.

"Why don't you come with us," said Sage. "You'll be safer with us."

"Yes, and you also look like you need something to eat," said Cye.

"Thank you," Maria said, smiling at the guys.

The group started walking through the forest. As they were walking, Maria noticed that Kento was following her from behind, watching to see what she would do. Maria also noticed that the other Ronins surrounded her, keeping her in the middle of the circle. _Either they are trying to see what I might do, or they want to keep me safe,_ Maria thought.

The group then arrived at a campsite and there were five tents, a fire in the middle with a pot on top of it, and a red Jeep parked near a group of trees.

A young woman, with red hair that went to the middle of her back, was sitting near the fire. She was wearing a pink sweater, blue skirt, blue tights, and blue flats. The woman turned around and smiled at the group. Maria flinched at the woman; she had the same color of green eyes as Maria's mom. "You're back," said the woman, and then looked at Maria. "Who's this?"

"Mia, this is Maria," said Cye.

Maria sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked.

"No, sorry. It's just…your eyes remind me of my mom," said Maria.

Mia didn't need to say anything; she knew that Maria's mom is dead.

"What happened to her?" asked Sage.

Maria shook her head; she didn't want to talk about it and the guys nodded their heads in understanding.

"They're here!"

Everyone looked up and saw a young boy with short black hair and black eyes riding a white tiger. The boy was wearing a white shirt, shorts, and sneakers. The boy looked at Maria and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Yulie."

"Maria." Maria looked at the tiger and smiled. "I remember you." Maria scratched the tiger behind the ears and the tiger purred.

"That's White Blaze," said Ryo.

"Is he your tiger?" Maria asked, looking at Ryo.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Mia, is dinner ready?" Kento asked. "I'm starving."

"When are you not hungry?" asked Rowen.

Everyone laughed except for Kento, who had an insulted look on his face.

"Yes, it's done," said Mia.

Everyone walked over to the fire and sat down on the logs surrounding the fire. Mia took off the lid of the pot and the smell of beef stew filled the air. Mia took out a spoon and filled a bowl to the top. Kento stood behind her, hands ready to accept the bowl of stew.

Maria smiled and held out her hand. Right as Kento was about to grab the bowl of stew, the bowl levitated away from Kento and landed in Maria's hands. Everyone stared at Maria with wide eyes as Maria started to eat the stew. Maria looked around and stared at them. "What?"

"You have telekinesis," said Rowen.

Kento looked at him, an eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

"It means the ability to move people or objects using your mind."

"Is that why Cale was after you?" Ryo asked.

Maria nodded.

After everybody had gotten their stew and was sitting on a log, Maria began her "story."

"The reason why I was at the Dynasty in the first place was because Talpa took me in when no one else would. At first, I thought he was just being nice, but after he found out that I have telekinesis; Talpa wanted to use me to take over the world. I didn't want to hurt anyone so I ran away and hid in the forest. Cale found me and tried to take me back but I didn't want to be used as a tool of destruction," Maria explained.

"Why did you run away from me that one day?" Ryo asked.

"When I saw you, I feared that you worked for Talpa so I ran away. I didn't want to be taken back there."

"Don't worry; now that you're with us, we can use your telekinesis to take the Dynasty down," said Kento.

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Maria in surprise. Maria realized what she did and thought of something to cover up her mistake. "I don't want to use my powers to fight anyone. I only use them in self dense."

"It's ok," Ryo said, putting a hand on Maria's shoulder. "You don't have to do anything that you feel uncomfortable with."

Maria smiled at him. "Thank you."

"All right, Ryo, you just meet the girl. Don't flirt with her," joked Sage.

"Why? You jealous that you're not flirting with her?" Cye asked.

"No," Sage said, blushing.

"Sure thing, blondie," said Kento.

Sage glared at Kento then tackled him to the ground. The two started wrestling and everyone watched the two with a smile on their faces. A smile crept on Maria's face as she watched Sage and Kento wrestle. Maria then looked up at Ryo and smiled. _I might actually like it here,_ Maria thought.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, my fellow readers. Sorry I took so long for the update but I wrote this chapter three different times because I didn't like the way it was written. I finally finished it and loved it. By the way, I saw Divergent and I loved it. I think there were some stuff that was in the book that should have been in the movie. I'm not going to say anything cause I don't want to give out spoilers. Anyway, here is my next chapter and it's long so be happy =)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Maria has been staying with the Ronins for almost two months now. She has been studying the Ronins and taking notes about them. For instance, even though Kento is slow and a little large, his largeness makes up for his strength. For Cye, he is not as strong as Kento but Cye has got speed on his side. Rowen thinks things through before attacking and he has really good accuracy. Maria couldn't figure out Sage but for Ryo, Maria noticed that Ryo had both speed and strength. Also, Maria found out that Mia knows about the Ronin Warriors and would ask her questions about them.

Once every two weeks, Maria would meet with Anubis and tell him what she has learned about the Ronins. Anubis would tell Talpa but Talpa wants the secret of the Ronins' armor. No matter what Talpa tells Maria, she will not do what Talpa asks. Whenever Anubis asks, Maria would say that she has not found out; even though Maria hasn't attempted to find out.

**PAGEBREAK**

One day, Cye and Rowen left the campsite to scout the grounds, to see if Talpa was planning an ambush. The others were packing up the campsite to go back to Mia's house. Maria couldn't believe that Mia's house was big enough to hold five guys, a kid, two girls, and a tiger, but the Ronins told her that she would be surprised.

Maria was having a hard time trying to take down a tent when Kento called out, "Hey, you should use your mind control thing!"

"I will if you don't shut the hell up!" Maria yelled back.

"Is that a challenge?!"

Maria got up and got in Kento's face. "It could be, fat ass!"

Sage came in and separated the two. "Easy, you two."

Kento glared at Maria then turned around and walked away.

"Maria, you can't get on Kento's bad side," said Sage.

"It's not my fault he's such a loud mouth," said Maria. "He keeps on pissing me off."

"Good!" Kento yelled back.

Maria narrowed her eyes then looked at Kento. She focused on him and Kento was sent flying into a tree. Kento looked on the ground then glared at Maria. "You're dead!"

Before Kento and Maria started fighting, Sage grabbed Kento and Ryo grabbed Maria.

"Calm down, Kento," said Sage.

"Let me at her," growled Kento.

"Did you flying into the tree not teach you a lesson?" Maria taunted.

Kento screamed in anger and struggled to get away from Sage.

"Maria, you're not helping," said Ryo.

"Someone's got to teach this big oaf a lesson, and it might as well be me," Maria said.

"Look, I know we are all on edge, but Talpa would love to see us fight right now," said Sage.

Kento stopped struggling and Sage released Kento. They walked away and Maria could see Sage talking to Kento. It was also then that Maria realized that Ryo was still holding her. Maria was about to say something when Ryo held her tighter.

"Maria, I don't want you to get hurt," Ryo whispered, his breath tickling Maria's ear. "Please, promise me you'll be careful."

A faint blush appeared on Maria's cheeks as Ryo continued to hold her and she struggled to form words. "I promise."

Ryo held Maria one more time then released her and walked away. Maria watched him go and instantly missed Ryo's arms around her. She wondered that if they were alone, would they have kissed? Maria shook these thoughts out of her head and turned around to focus on the tent; but what Maria saw shocked her. Rowen was standing near the entrance of the forest, breathing heavily, and he was holding up Cye, who was bruised and bleeding; and he wasn't breathing. Maria let out a scream of terror and everyone instantly surrounded the three. Sage took Cye from Rowen and laid him on the ground then began to perform CPR on Cye.

"What happened?" Ryo asked.

"We were walking through the forest when we were suddenly ambushed by Cale, Sekhmet, and many Dynasty soldiers. We started to fight them off but they got to Cye; it's like they knew how he fought," explained Rowen.

Maria felt guilt purge through her stomach. She knew that Cale and Sekhmet knew how Cye fought was because she told them how.

"I thought they would get me too but the Ancient One saved us. I was then able to get ourselves out of there and head back to the campsite. Cye was slipping in and out of consciousness and I kept talking to him to get him to stay awake. When he passed out and stopped breathing, I started to worry and almost ran to get here."

Cye let out a gasp of breath and started breathing again. Everyone let out a sigh, knowing that their friend was going to be all right. Kento knelt down next to Cye and helped him into a sitting position. "Will you be ok, buddy?" Kento asked.

"I feel a little dizzy but I think I'll be ok," answered Cye, still a little out of breath.

"Let me tend to your wounds," said Mia.

"At least there was one good thing about Maria struggling with the tent," mumbled Kento.

Sage gave Kento a warning look then helped Cye to stand and led him to the tent. Mia followed them and walked into the tent.

Maria could feel tears creep in her eyes and started backing up to the forest. Once she was near the forest, Maria turned around and sprinted off. No one noticed that Maria had left.

**PAGEBREAK**

Maria was kneeling by a pond, crying into her hands. All of the guilt, stress, and fear she had for the past two months had finally been released. "It's all my fault," Maria mumbled. "They're going to die and it'll be my fault. I'll have to live with their deaths for the rest of my life." Maria cried harder and she didn't even hear the sound of footsteps approaching her. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Maria looked up and saw a man standing there. The man was wearing white and blue robes, sandals, and the he was wearing a straw hat that covered his eyes. The man had white hair that went past his shoulders and he carried a gold staff with six rings on it.

"Who are you?" Maria sniffed.

"I'm the Ancient One, my child."

Maria widen her eyes. She heard the Ronin Warriors talk about him and how he has helped them with their battles with Talpa.

"What are you doing here talking to me?" asked Maria. "Shouldn't you be helping the Ronin Warriors?"

"I am helping them; by helping you."

"I don't need help."

The Ancient One sat down next to her and the two of them sat there in silence. After a while, the Ancient One asked, "What is your name?"

"Maria."

"Why were you crying, Maria?"

Maria hesitated before answering, "It's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

Maria started to cry. "It's my fault that Cye and Rowen got hurt. I've been telling Talpa about the Ronin Warriors, and now, they're paying the price for my mistake." Maria cried harder and looked away from the Ancient One. Maria knew that the Ancient One was probably looking at her in disgust. She heard him shift and prepared for the Ancient One to hit her. Instead, he brought Maria into a hug and held her. Maria was shocked for a moment then leaned into his embrace and cried.

"You must have lived a life of pain."

Maria nodded against his chest and the Ancient One rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I don't know what to do," sobbed Maria.

"Talk to them; tell them the truth," answered the Ancient One.

"But what if they hate me? What if they never want to talk to me again?"

"You must get them to understand; tell them your story of why you were helping Talpa. After they hear your story, they will trust you." The Ancient One released Maria and stood up; Maria stood up as well. "Remember, you have a choice on which side you want to fight on." The Ancient One turned around and started to walk away. "This is your path, Maria; make it a journey." Maria stood at her spot and watched the Ancient One disappeared; only the clinging of rings was left.

**PAGEBREAK**

Maria arrived back at the campsite and saw that nothing was there. She looked around and wondered where everyone went.

"There you are."

Maria turned around and saw Ryo walking towards her, with White Blaze at his heels. "Everyone has already gone back to Mia's house. We looked around for you but we couldn't find you. I decided to stay and wait for you while everyone else left."

"Sorry, I-" Maria was about to tell Ryo about her encounter with the Ancient One but decided not to. "I couldn't handle the pain Cye was in. I'm not really comfortable on seeing people in pain."

"Ok." Ryo knew that Maria wasn't telling him the truth but didn't want to push her. Instead, he said, "Maria, we're all here for you. If you need to talk, just ask."

Maria smiled at him. "Thank you."

Ryo nodded. "Come on, we should get to the others."

"Are we going to run there?"

"No." Ryo got on White Blaze and waited for Maria to get on. Maria just stood there; she had never ridden a tiger before. "Maria, I promise I won't let you fall." Maria hesitantly walked up to the tiger and was about to get on behind Ryo when Ryo pulled her to sit in front of him. Ryo put his arms around Maria's waist and held her close. Maria blushed bright red and her heart started to race.

White Blaze took off and started running to the house. Maria felt the wind run through her hair and a smile appeared on her face. She relaxed her muscles and leaned into Ryo's embrace. After a while, White Blaze stopped in front of a mansion and Ryo got off then helped Maria off.

"Where are we?" Maria asked.

"This is Mia's house," answered Ryo.

"Mia lives here?! This house is huge!"

Ryo chuckled. "Yeah, the guys and I thought the same thing, but we all live here without any complaints." The two started walking to the house. "With the occasional arguing between Cye and Kento."

"What do you mean? I thought Cye and Kento are good friends."

"They are, but when Cye is making dinner; Kento would try to steal some food and Cye would get upset and start yelling at Kento. So if you hear yelling around dinner, don't worry about it; it's normal." Ryo opened the door and let Maria in first. Maria looked around the room and saw everyone doing something. Rowen was sitting in a recliner, reading a book; Sage, Kento, and Yulie were watching TV, and Mia and Cye were nowhere to be found. The smell of chicken filled the air and Maria thought that Mia was probably making dinner, since Cye was still hurt. Speaking of Cye, "How is Cye?"

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway and stared at Maria.

"He's resting now," answered Sage. "Mia thinks he'll be better in a few days, but I won't be surprised if he's moving around tomorrow."

"What took you two so long?" Kento asked, with a sly smile on his face.

"We did nothing, Kento," Ryo said, walking in with White Blaze.

"Riiiiight."

"Where's Cye?" Maria asked. "I want to talk to him."

Rowen got up. "I'll take you."

Maria nodded then followed Rowen upstairs. They walked up to a closed door on the left and Rowen looked at her. "He's in here, but don't be surprised if he's not asleep." Rowen then walked away and Maria opened the door.

Inside, half of the room was painted orange while the other half was painted a sea blue. On one of the beds, Maria saw Cye under a light blue comforter. Maria walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She saw a bruise on Cye's right cheek and tears immediately formed in Maria's eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done," Maria whispered. Forgetting what Rowen told her about Cye might not be asleep; Maria started talking about what happened. She told him how her mother died, her father beating her and then selling her to Talpa, Talpa holding her prisoner and teaching her how to fight, discovering her telekinesis, and how Talpa told her to find the information of the Ronin Warriors in order to be free. After Maria was done, tears rolled down her cheeks and she silently wept.

"It'll be ok."

Maria looked up at Cye and saw him staring at her. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough."

Maria nodded and got up. She started to walk towards the door when she felt Cye grab her wrist. Maria looked back at Cye and saw him smiling. Maria was shocked by this; she thought Cye would be pissed but smiling?

"Aren't you mad at me?" Maria asked. "Don't you hate me for what I've done?"

"I don't hate you, Maria," started Cye. "I'm a little mad that you didn't tell us before but I'm not pissed."

Maria got down on her knees and closed her eyes. Cye was confused by this and stared at Maria. "Maria, what are you doing?"

"It's ok, Cye," said Maria. "You can hit me."

Cye widen his eyes. "Why would I hit you?"

Maria opened her eyes and stared at him. "Isn't that what happens? I do something bad and I get punished for it."

"No, Maria. We forgive and forget."

Cye could see the confusion in Maria's eyes and was afraid to say something to her. "Is that what happened to you your whole life? If you did something bad, you got…you got hit?"

Maria nodded. "I honestly don't remember what love and kindness is anymore. I've lived a life full of pain and suffering that I can't remember how my life used to be before…before my mother died."

Cye laid a comforting hand on Maria's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry."

"Can you do me a favor?"

Cye nodded.

"Don't tell the guys. I want to tell them on my own terms."

"Ok, but tell them soon. Don't wait till the last minute."

"After what happened to you and Rowen, I'm not letting it happen again."

**PAGEBREAK**

A week has passed since Cye has found out about Maria. Maria still has not told the others yet and Cye keeps on telling her to do it. Maria tells him that she's afraid that the guys would hate her but Cye said he would back her up if that happened.

As Maria was in her room, thinking on when she should tell the others, Maria sees a flicker of light from the forest and knows that Anubis is there. Maria climbs out of her window and climbs down the house. She walks into the forest where Anubis is there, waiting for her.

"Talpa is getting impatient," said Anubis, after they greeted each other. "He said that you either need to find the secret of the Ronins' armor or come back."

Maria knew that she had to decide what side she's on. She wants to be free again, but she doesn't want the Ronins to get hurt. It is then that Maria decides what to do. "Give me one more day. I'll be back tomorrow to tell you what I have found."

Anubis nodded and then left. Maria watched him go then turned around to go back when she saw Ryo walking towards her. She prayed that Ryo didn't see her talking to Anubis.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"I was looking for you," said Ryo. "Cye said I should talk to you because you seemed a little worried."

"I'm not worried."

"Then why are you not talking to us, to me?"

Maria didn't know what to say. It's true, for the past week she had been avoiding the guys but she didn't think it was that noticeable. Ryo placed his hands on either side of her face and stared at her in the eyes. "Maria, I don't want to lose you." Ryo then kissed Maria.

* * *

**How many of you just hate me now for cutting it off there? I know; I'm a stinker but in the next chapter, you'll find out Maria's reaction to Ryo's kiss. Please review and tell me what you think. Later peeps ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. My friend introduced me to this game called Town of Salem and I've been hooked on it ever since. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Maria couldn't believe what was happening; Ryo was kissing her! Ryo pulled away and stared at her. Maria didn't know what to do; her emotions were mixed between shock, happiness, and sadness. Even though Maria loved Ryo and wanted to kiss him again, she couldn't. Tears crept in Maria's eyes as she stared at Ryo.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Maria ran from Ryo before he could see the tears run down her face. Ryo just stood there, speechless.

**PAGEBREAK**

That night, Maria was in her room, still thinking over the kiss. She didn't feel like facing Ryo at dinner so she didn't come down for dinner. She heard the others trying to get her to come out but Maria wouldn't listen. The guilt of Maria not telling the guys was eating her alive. She couldn't do it anymore; she couldn't side with Talpa and she couldn't side with the Ronins. Maria walked over to her dresser and took out a pen and paper. She started to write and, when Maria was done, she sealed the paper in an envelope and signed her name. Maria then walked over to her closet and started to put her clothes in a sack.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Maria walked out of her room and headed downstairs, hoping not to wake anyone up. When she got to the front door, Maria felt someone tug on her shirt. Maria spun around, fearing it was one of the guys, when she saw White Blaze staring at her.

"I'm sorry, White Blaze," Maria said, kneeling down in front of the tiger. "But I can't stay here anymore." White Blaze whined and nuzzled Maria. Maria started to pet the tiger then thought of something. "If I whistled for you, would you come and meet me?" White Blaze looked at her and nodded. "Thanks, boy." Maria hugged the tiger one last time then left the house.

**PAGEBREAK**

At the Dynasty, soldiers were patrolling the area when they heard something in the forest. They readied their weapons and pointed it at the forest. When Maria appeared, the soldiers lowered their weapons and opened the gates. Maria looked back at the forest and let a tear slipped down her face. She turned back to the Dynasty and walked through the gates. Once Maria got into the castle, Cale was already there.

"Did Talpa send you to meet me?" Maria asked, walking past him.

Cale grabbed her shoulder. "Master Talpa wants to see you."

"Fine."

The two started walking to the throne room. When the two got to the throne room, the doors opened and Cale and Maria walked in.

"Maria," Talpa said, once Maria got into his view. "Did you find the information of the Ronin Warriors' armor?"

Maria shook her head. "I'm sorry, master, but I couldn't figure out what makes their armors so powerful."

"I see." Talpa stood up and walked up to Maria. He then smacked Maria across the face and Maria fell to the ground. Maria held her stinging cheek and could already feel a bruise forming. "You've been with them for at least two months! What have you been doing there all this time?!"

"I tried to, master-" Talpa interrupted Maria by grabbing her hair and pulling her up to face him. Maria screamed in pain and thrashed to get out of Talpa's grip.

"Maria, I do not accept failures," Talpa said, and then released Maria and Maria fell to the ground. "Take her to her cell." Talpa snapped at the Warlords. "She needs to learn not to disobey me."

Sekhmet walked up to Maria and roughly grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and Maria yelped in pain. Sekhmet started to drag Maria out of the throne room. They got to the dungeon and Sekhmet threw Maria into her cell. Sekhmet closed the door and then walked away. Maria brought her knees to her chest and wept silently, missing the Ronins.

**PAGEBREAK**

The next morning, Ryo walked up to Maria's room and knocked on the door. He wanted to apologize for kissing Maria last night. When Maria didn't answer, Ryo knocked again. "Maria, are you there?" Maria didn't answer so Ryo walked into the room. Ryo looked around; he didn't see Maria anywhere. He looked at the bed and saw an envelope on the bed. Ryo walked over to the bed, opened the letter, and read the note. His eyes widen after he finished it.

**PAGEBREAK**

Downstairs, the guys were eating breakfast when Ryo walked into the kitchen, holding the note.

"Hey, Ryo," greeted Rowen. "Where's Maria."

Ryo held out the note. Sage got up from his seat and walked over to Ryo. Sage took the note from Ryo and started to read it out loud.

"My friends, if you are reading this, then that means I am already gone. For the past two months, I've told all of you a lie. I was sent by Talpa to find out the secret of your armors. That was how Cale and Sekhmet were able to ambush Rowen and Cye last week. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid of what you would think of me afterwards. I'm sorry for what I did to you and don't worry about me; I'll be ok. Maria."

After Sage was done reading the letter, everyone had mixed reactions. Ryo looked between hurt and angry, Kento was beyond pissed, Rowen and Sage didn't know what to think, and Cye didn't show any emotion.

"But, she was our friend," Yulie started, tears in his eyes. "Why would she do that?"

Mia walked over to Yulie to comfort the boy. She was shocked as well.

"She is not our friend anymore," snapped Kento. "She's probably telling Talpa all of our secrets."

"It makes sense why Maria watched us train," Rowen said.

"There is something I don't understand," said Sage.

"What?"

"If Maria was with us for two months, why did she not kill us? She has the ability of telekinesis; Maria could have finished us off."

"Who cares?" Kento asked. "Now Talpa knows our secrets and is going to use it against us."

"You'll all missing the big picture," said Cye.

"What do you mean?"

"Have any of you ever wondered why Maria did what Talpa ask?"

"Yeah, Maria is a Warlord of the Dynasty and wants nothing more than to rule the world."

"No, she's a scared girl who wants to be free."

Everyone stared at Cye after he said that. Ryo was the first one to talk. "What do you mean, Cye?"

"When she visited me in my room, Maria told me the real reason why she is here." Cye started to explain to everyone why Maria was here in the first place. After Cye was done explaining, everyone was angry. Not at Maria, but at her father and Talpa for doing this to her.

"We have to find her," said Ryo.

"But she could be anywhere," Rowen said.

"I feel bad now," said Kento. "For making fun of her before."

"Wow, I didn't know Kento could feel bad about something," joked Sage.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed except for Ryo. Ryo walked outside and stood on the porch, staring at the forest.

_Maria, I will find you and bring you home,_ thought Ryo.

Footsteps interrupted Ryo's thoughts and he turned around. Cye walked up to Ryo and stood beside him. After a few minutes of silence, Ryo broke the silence. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"I don't know," said Cye. "You should ask her yourself."

"If I ever see her again."

Cye laid a comforting hand on Ryo's shoulder. "We'll get her back, Ryo."

Ryo nodded then looked at the night sky.

**PAGEBREAK**

A few weeks have passed and Maria was living a life of hell. Talpa had decided to make Maria a slave as her punishment. Maria had to do everything Talpa asks or else she would have to face the consequences; she has already been beaten for not cleaning the weapons. The Warlords made it worse for Maria. Sekhmet would purposely mess something up so Maria would have to clean it again, Dais would pester Maria whenever she did something wrong, and Cale would always try to get Maria alone. Maria feared that Cale would rape her or worse so she stayed as far from Cale as possible. Anubis was still nice to her but when one of the Warlords was around, Anubis would make fun of her.

One day, Maria was cleaning the floors of the throne room, with Talpa watching her. Maria tried not to show her discomfort and tried to ignore Talpa's gaze.

The doors of the throne room opened and Dais walked in. He walked over to Maria and looked down at her. Maria looked up at Dais and glared at him. Dais then smacked Maria across the face, sending her to the ground. Maria held her stinging cheek and fought back the tears in her eyes. "Never glare at your superiors," growled Dais.

"Leave her be, Dais," said Talpa.

Dais took one last glance at Maria then walked up to Talpa. "What do you want, Dais?"

"I was hoping we can talk about the plan to ambush the Ronins tomorrow," said Dais.

Maria widen her eyes; they were planning on killing the Ronins!

"Shouldn't Anubis be here to talk about this with me?" Talpa asked in a bored tone.

"I believe he is weak, Master. Anubis isn't fit to lead the Warlords."

Talpa thought about what Dais said. "What do you propose we do then?"

"Let me trick the Ronins into fighting each other."

"So, you plan to ensarne them in the spider's web?"

Dais nodded.

"Fine, but do not fail me."

Dais bowed before Talpa. "I will not fail you, Master."

**PAGEBREAK**

Later that night, Maria was in the forest, holding a note in her hand. Maria wrote down what Dais and Talpa had discussed earlier today. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

**PAGEBREAK**

White Blaze heard the whistle and woke up from his slumber. He knew that was Maria whistling for him. The tiger looked at Ryo and knew that his charge missed Maria. White Blaze got up from the floor, grabbed Ryo's shirt with his teeth, and dragged him off the bed. Ryo hollered in surprise then glared at the tiger.

"White Blaze!" Ryo scolded.

White Blaze walked over to the doors, leading to the balcony. Ryo looked at the tiger, an eyebrow raised. White Blaze motioned for Ryo to get on his back. Ryo put on his sub-armor then got on the tiger's back, after opening the balcony doors. White Blaze jumped off the balcony and ran into the forest.

**PAGEBREAK**

Maria was leaning against a tree, waiting for White Blaze. She heard a branch break and got up from the tree. White Blaze walked into the clearing and Maria felt better, but on the tiger's back was someone Maria didn't want to see. Ryo.

Ryo looked at Maria and widen his eyes. "Maria."

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"White Blaze dragged me here."

Maria nodded then held out the note. "Here, this explains what Talpa is planning."

Ryo walked up to Maria and took the note from her. He then noticed something on Maria's cheek. Ryo moved a lock of hair from Maria's cheek and saw a bruise forming there.

"Did Talpa do this?" Ryo asked, anger in his eyes.

"No, Dais did," Maria answered.

"Maria, why did you go back there?"

"I don't know where to go. Everywhere I go; I'm either abused or made fun of." Tears started to run down Maria's face. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Ryo brushed the tears away from Maria's face. "Maria, you are not alone. You will never be alone."

Maria smiled at him.

White Blaze took this as a sign and left the two alone. Ryo leaned down and kissed Maria on the lips. This time, Maria didn't reject Ryo. Maria wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck and kissed Ryo back. Ryo's teeth tugged on Maria's bottom lip and Maria moaned in pleasure. Ryo pushed Maria against a tree and lifted her up. Maria wrapped her legs around Ryo's waist and Ryo started to trail kisses down Maria's neck. Maria leaned her head back against the tree and sighed.

"I love you, Ryo," Maria whispered.

"I love you too, Maria," Ryo said against Maria's neck.

The two continued to kiss, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Who do you think is watching them? Find out next time and don't forget to review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! I have another chapter for all of you. WARNING: There is violence towards the end of the chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Maria was cleaning the Warlords' room, with a smile on her face. Ever since Maria and Ryo kissed, Maria had been in a good mood. Every night, Maria would meet with Ryo and tell him what the Dynasty was planning. The two would kiss then they would go their separate ways.

The Warlords came in the room, snapping Maria out of her thoughts.

"This is the fifth time the Ronins beat us!" exclaimed Sekhmet. "How could they know what we're doing?!"

Maria smiled slightly. When Dais went off to trick the Ronins, Dais came back as a failure. Talpa was pissed at Dais and gave Dais a giant lecture. Maria tried not to laugh that day.

"I think there is a spy in our midst," said Cale.

Maria stopped working and widen her eyes.

"What do you think, Maria?" Cale walked up to Maria. "Do you think someone is working with the Ronins?"

"Why would you think that?" Maria asked, her heart racing.

"You didn't answer my question."

Maria stayed silent.

"Cale, leave her alone," said Anubis.

Cale stared at Anubis and glared at him. "Why do you care?"

"The girl has work to do; leave her be."

"Fine." Cale gave one last glance at Maria then walked away. Maria looked at Anubis and mouthed thanks. Anubis looked away from Maria and Maria stared at him, confused.

**PAGEBREAK**

That night, Maria was walking through the castle when a hand clamped over her mouth. Maria screamed and struggled against the hand holding her. The person dragged her into an abandon hallway and Maria feared that Cale was the one kidnapping her. The person let her go and Maria turned around to fight the person but stopped.

"Anubis?"

"Sorry about that."

"Why did you do that?! You could have said you wanted to meet me tonight!"

Anubis smiled. "I know, but I thought this way was better."

Maria rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you have to be careful when you meet with the Ronin."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Anubis narrowed his eyes at Maria. "Maria, I saw you with Wildfire."

Maria stared at him in shock. "You saw us?!"

"Yeah, and I also know that you have been telling him about our plans."

"Anubis-"

"Maria, you can't help both sides."

"I know, but…I love him."

Anubis's gaze softened and he laid a comforting hand on Maria's shoulder. "I think you should go with the Ronin. Cale knows about you and he might tell Talpa."

"But-"

"Listen, the Ronins will be able to protect you. If Talpa finds out that you are the spy, he might kill you."

Maria nodded. "Ok."

Anubis brought Maria into a hug and Maria hugged him back. Anubis released Maria and started walking away. "By the way, if Wildfire hurts you, I'll kill him."

"He won't hurt me," Maria called to him.

"Still."

Maria chuckled. Even though Anubis was her friend, he acted like an over-protective brother.

**PAGEBREAK**

Maria and Ryo were in the forest, sitting against a tree. Maria was on Ryo's lap and Ryo had his arms wrapped around Maria, stroking her hair.

"They know," Maria said, breaking the silence.

Ryo looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Cale knows that there is a spy in the Dynasty, but he doesn't know who."

"Maria, you should leave the Dynasty. Come with me."

"But, the guys-"

"The guys are fine."

Maria looked up at Ryo. "What?"

"Cye told us what happened in his room that one day."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared of what you would think of me afterwards."

"I would have fought for you to stay with us."

Maria smiled at him. "Thanks." The two then shared a short, sweet kiss.

"Let's go home," said Ryo, staring at Maria in the eyes. Maria was about to say yes when she remembered something. Her eyes widen in panic and Ryo saw that. "What's wrong?"

"My drawing book; it's still at the Dynasty!"

"Your what?"

"My drawing book. It has a picture of my mother in there; it's the only thing I have of her."

Ryo stared at Maria, a sad expression on his face. He just wanted to take Maria and get her away from the Dynasty, but he knew Maria's mother was dead and she wanted something to remember her by.

"Let me get my drawing book and I'll meet you here again tomorrow," pleaded Maria. "Please, Ryo."

"Ok, but be careful," warned Ryo. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

Ryo leaned down and kissed Maria on the lips. Maria wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck and Ryo pulled Maria closer to him. Ryo's tongue ran along Maria's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Maria let him and their tongues battled for dominance. Ryo traveled his hands up Maria's shirt and Maria pulled away, pushing Ryo's hands down. The couple stood there, their foreheads pressed against each other.

"I…I want to go slow," whispered Maria. "I'm not ready yet."

"Its fine," said Ryo. "I won't force you into anything."

"Thank you."

Ryo kissed Maria's head and Maria snuggled into Ryo's warmth. "I wish we could stay like this forever," mumbled Maria.

"Then what's stopping us?" Ryo asked.

"My drawing book."

Ryo chuckled. Maria got out of Ryo's arms and stood up; Ryo stood up as well. "Do you have to go?" Ryo asked.

Maria nodded. "They might come looking for me."

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

"I'll miss you most."

"Dang, can't beat that."

Maria giggled then kissed Ryo's cheek. "Goodnight."

"Be safe."

Maria and Ryo left to go their separate ways. When Maria got to the Dynasty, she slipped in through the gates and started walking to her room. Cale then appeared and stood in her path. _Shit_, Maria thought. "What do you want?"

"Master Talpa wants you," Cale said with a smirk on his face.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Maria started to walk around Cale. "I'm tired."

Cale stopped Maria by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now."

Maria reluctantly followed Cale to the throne room. When they got to the throne, everyone was already there. Maria saw Anubis and noticed that he had worry etched in his face. Maria looked at Talpa and nodded to him. "Master Talpa, what-" Maria was interrupted by Talpa slapping her across the face. Maria fell to the ground, holding her face.

"How dare you give information to the Ronin Warriors!" Talpa yelled at Maria.

Maria looked up and saw Cale smiling at her. _He told Talpa,_ Maria thought.

"I've given you a place to stay, food, and water and this is how you repay me?! I've even saved you from your father!"

"No you didn't!" Maria yelled back. "My father wouldn't use me to take over the world!"

Talpa's eyes glowed red. "What did you say?"

"The Ancient One told me everything! He told me that you are just using us to take over the world!" Maria looked at the Warlords. "He doesn't care about us! He just wants to use us then kill us!" Electricity shot out of Talpa's eyes and started to shock Maria. Maria screamed in pain as the electricity ran through her body.

"You know nothing about what I want!"

The electricity stopped and Maria collapsed to the ground. Talpa turned to the Warlords. "Teach her what we do to traitors."

The Warlords walked up to Maria and circled her. Maria looked at them and saw that Anubis was staring sadly at her, his eyes saying I'm sorry. Maria nodded, accepting his apology. The Warlords started to punch and kick Maria. Maria could tell that Anubis wasn't punching as hard while the others were giving it there all. She then heard a cracking sound by her side and screamed in pain. The Warlords then stopped and stepped away from Maria. Maria had four broken ribs, bruises covering every inch of her body, and she was pretty sure her wrist was badly sprained.

Dais and Sekhmet walked up to Maria, grabbed her by the arms, and held her up. Cale walked and started to repeatedly punch Maria in the stomach. Maria coughed up blood every time Cale punched her and Cale seemed to delight in the fact that Maria was bleeding. After a while, Maria grew tired of this and, using her telekinesis, pushed Cale away from her. She then did the same thing to Dais and Sekhmet. Maria got up and tried to get away when Anubis grabbed her. Maria struggled in Anubis's arms; she didn't want to use her telekinesis on him.

"Badamon, get in here!" ordered Talpa.

Maria widen her eyes and whispered to Anubis, "I'm sorry." Maria pushed Anubis off of her and started to run. Electricity shot through Maria's body and Maria screamed, falling to her knees. Through the tears and the pain, Maria saw Badamon hovering over her. Badamon then placed a hand on Maria's hand and she felt a slight pounding in her head. When it was over, Badamon removed his hand and the electricity stopped. Maria glared at Badamon and tried to use her telekinesis, but nothing happened. Maria tried again but still nothing happened. She turned to Talpa. "What did you do to me?"

"We couldn't have you using your powers so Badamon blocked them from you," explained Talpa.

Maria widen her eyes and then slumped her head in defeat. Badamon then hovered over to Talpa and whispered something to him.

"Excellent idea, Badamon." Talpa turned to the Warlords. "Take her outside and chain her in the courtyard."

The Warlords grabbed Maria and started to drag her outside. They walked to the courtyard, where a post was there already. The Warlords chained Maria there and then walked away, laughing. Anubis gave Maria one last glance then followed the Warlords. Maria didn't know why Talpa wanted Maria out here until she heard thunder rumbling. It then started to rain heavily and, in less than a few minutes, Maria was soaked to the bone. The wind blew as well, making Maria shiver from the cold. As it continued to rain, Maria started to cry.

_At least the rain will cover my tears so they won't see me cry,_ Maria thought as she cried.

* * *

**I know; you all hate me for doing that to Maria and I know you are thinking this: will the Ronins save her? You will have to find out next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, and Happy Easter. I hope you all have a very good and wonderful Easter. I would have posted this chapter sooner, but the website wouldn't let me upload my chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning, Maria woke up feeling very cold and sore. Her head was pounding and she was pretty sure she was sick. Maria heard footsteps walking towards her and looked up. Talpa stood before her, with the Warlords right behind him. Maria glared at him, wishing she could use her telekinesis on him.

"I see that you still haven't learned your lesson," Talpa said, then nodded to his Warlords. Cale and Anubis walked up to Maria and started to unchain her. They then turned her around and chained her, so that her back was facing them. Maria looked and saw Talpa holding a whip, with three spikes on it. Maria widen her eyes as she stared at the whip in fear. Talpa pulled the whip back and then snapped the whip onto Maria's back. Maria screamed in pain as Talpa continued to whip her. After a minute had passed, Talpa stopped and stared at Maria, who was shaking violently. Talpa then walked away, leaving Maria at the mercy of the Warlords. Cale walked up to Maria and ripped the shirt away from her. Maria now felt exposed to the world; she was only in jeans and a bra.

"I know that Wildfire is going to meet you again today," Cale said, fingering the shirt. "Let's make sure that he doesn't come for you."

Maria stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Cale gave the shirt to Dais and Dais nodded, like he knew what he had to do. Maria watched Dais leave and she started to panic. "What's he doing?"

Sekhmet pulled Maria's hair and Maria yelped in pain. "That's none of your concern." The Warlords started to beat Maria again and, after a few minutes, Maria passed out from the pain.

**PAGEBREAK**

Ryo was standing in his usual spot, waiting for Maria to come. He had been here for almost two hours now and Ryo was wondering where Maria was. _She should be here by now,_ Ryo thought for the hundredth time that day. _Where is she?_ Ryo heard footsteps then and turned around. The other Ronin Warriors stared at Ryo, they didn't know whether they should talk or not.

"Ryo, don't you think that if Maria was coming, she would have been here by now," said Rowen.

"She said she would be here," Ryo said, looking back at the forest. He hoped that Maria would come out of the trees and they all would go home.

"No offense, Ryo, but I don't think it takes two hours for someone to meet you," said Kento.

Ryo was about to reply when a scream filled the air.

"What was that?" Sage wondered.

Ryo's eyes were wide; he knew who that was. "Maria!" They all took off running towards the source of the scream. They then arrived at the bottom at of waterfall, with sharp rocks at the bottom. Ryo parted from the group, looking around. "Maria! Maria, where are you?!"

"Ryo."

Ryo turned around, hoping it was Maria, but Cye stood next to a branch sticking out of the water. Cye bent down and retrieve something that was stuck to the branch. As Ryo grew closer to Cye, Ryo realized that the item Cye was holding was Maria's shirt. Ryo's eyes grew wide as tears appeared in his eyes; he couldn't believe that Maria was dead. Cye gave Ryo the shirt and Ryo saw that the shirt was torn and had blood stains on it.

"Why did she jump?" Sage asked out loud.

"She didn't jump," Ryo said, holding the shirt to his chest. "She was pushed."

"How do you know?" asked Rowen.

"Maria told me last night that Cale knew there was a spy at the Dynasty. They must have figured out that it was her and decided to kill her." Ryo tried to hold back the tears from spilling from his eyes and the guys knew it.

"I'm sorry, Ryo," said Kento.

"I just want to be alone now."

The guys nodded and walked away, leaving Ryo alone. Once they were gone, Ryo sank to his knees and placed a hand on his face. A tear ran down his face, and then another, and another, and another until Ryo wept silently.

**PAGEBREAK**

At the Dynasty, Talpa put the viewing screen up in the courtyard. Maria watched Ryo cry as tears ran down her face as well. She couldn't believe that the Dynasty would go so low as to fake her death. Maria turned to Talpa, hate burning in her eyes.

"How could you?!" Maria spat at him. "He doesn't deserve to feel this kind of pain!"

Talpa turned to her. "This wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me and obeyed me!"

Maria was taken back by this. Talpa was right; this wouldn't have happened if she didn't fall for Ryo. _It's all my fault,_ Maria thought as more tears ran down her face. _It's my fault that Ryo thinks I'm dead._ Maria looked up at Ryo. _I'm so sorry, Ryo._

**PAGEBREAK**

Two weeks have passed since Maria's 'death'. Ryo was in a depressed mood all the time and nothing that the guys could do would cheer Ryo up. Maria wasn't doing so well either. She was still alive because Talpa believes that if Maria is punished enough, Maria would go back to obeying Talpa. Maria would not listen to Talpa, not matter what Talpa or the Warlords would do to her.

In the two weeks that Maria has been tortured, Maria has eight broken ribs, her back is raw and bloody from all the whip stings, both of her legs are broken from when she tried to run away, bruises covering each inch of her body, a split lip, and she was very ill. They kept her outside during the night and Maria can't remember the last time she had a full meal.

One day, the Warlords walked up to Maria, each of them holding a few knives.

"We're going on a little field trip," Sekhmet said, while unchaining Maria. Maria's telekinesis was unblocked a few days ago but she was too weak to fight back. Sekhmet grabbed Maria and, following the Warlords, dragged her into the forest. Rocks and branches from the ground scratched Maria's face but she didn't seem to care; she was used to the pain by now. They then stopped and Sekhmet tied Maria to a tree. Her legs were spread apart a little bit as were her arms; her arms didn't lie limply at her side but there was enough space between her side and her arms.

Maria didn't know what was going on until she felt a stinging pain on her thigh. She looked down and saw a knife by her thigh, a small cut appearing from the knife. Maria looked up and saw Dais twirling a knife in his hand. Dais then threw the knife and the knife landed by her wrist. It was then that Maria knew what the Warlords were doing; they were using her as target practice.

**PAGEBREAK**

At Mia's mansion, White Blaze left the house with Yulie on his back. Yulie just got the ok to go with White Blaze to play. The tiger ran into the woods with Yulie laughing on his back. "Go faster."

Suddenly, White Blaze stopped and looked at a group of trees.

"What is it, White Blaze?" Yulie asked, and then looked at the trees the tiger was staring at. "Let's go check it out." The tiger listened and walked towards the group of trees.

**PAGEBREAK**

The Warlords had begun their third round of throwing knives at Maria. Maria now had scrapes and cuts along her arms, legs, and sides. Only Anubis threw knives at Maria's face. The knives usually nicked Maria's ear but Maria didn't seem to mind; until the Warlords started to taunt Anubis.

"Come on, Anubis," said Dais. "I know you can hit her somewhere other than her ear."

Anubis looked at Maria and then threw his knife. The knife landed near Maria's cheek, cutting the skin. The other Warlords laughed at this.

"There you go," joked Cale. "Now, give her a matching set."

Anubis threw another knife and the knife cut Maria's other cheek. The Warlords laughed and clamped their hands on Anubis's back.

"You're nothing but cowards," Maria spat at them.

Sekhmet narrowed his eyes then threw his knife at Maria. The knife landed up towards Maria's shoulder. Blood started to run down Maria's arm and it was only then that Maria realized that the cut was deep and would probably need stitches.

"Unless you want that to happen again, stay quiet!" snapped Sekhmet.

Maria nodded.

"Hey, Master Talpa is calling us," Dais said. The Warlords walked through a group of trees, leaving Maria alone; or so she thought.

"Maria?"

Maria turned her head to the side and saw Yulie and White Blaze standing there.

"Yulie?" Maria asked, her voice cracking. "What are you doing here?"

"Ryo said you died," Yulie said, fear in his eyes. Maria didn't blame him; it's not every day a person who everyone thought was dead came back to life.

"I never died. The Warlords faked my death to hurt Ryo, but Yulie; you have to get out of here. The Warlords are here and who knows what they'll do if they find you."

"I'll go get the guys. They'll help you."

"Please hurry."

Yulie got back on White Blaze's back and the tiger sprinted off. Right after they left, the Warlords reappeared. They walked over to Maria and untied her from the tree. They then threw her to the ground and stared down at her.

"Apparently, Talpa doesn't want you anymore," said Anubis.

Maria widen her eyes. This was it; they were going to kill her. Maria was really going to die if someone didn't come. _Hurry, Yulie._

**PAGEBREAK**

The Ronins were outside, training, when White Blaze and Yulie came in. The guys were used to them coming in but they were shocked when Yulie was in tears.

"What's wrong, Yulie?" Cye asked.

"It's Maria," sobbed Yulie.

At the mention of Maria's name, Ryo perked up and everyone surrounded Yulie.

"What do you mean, Yulie?" asked Rowen.

"Maria's not dead, but the Warlords are hurting her; she looks really bad."

"But we saw the shirt," started Sage.

"She said the Warlords faked her death."

The guys were confused by this until Kento hissed out, "Dais." It was then that everything made sense. Dais tricked them to make them believe that Maria died in the river.

Ryo knelt in front of Yulie. "Where is she, Yulie?"

"I don't know the way, but White Blaze might know."

Ryo looked at the tiger and saw the tiger nod.

"Rowen and I will stay here with Yulie," said Cye. "We'll be right behind you with the Jeep."

The others nodded and Ryo, Sage, and Kento ran off, following White Blaze.

**PAGEBREAK**

Maria was lying on the ground, tears running down her face. After the Warlords beat her up, Cale made his move and raped Maria. It was only then that Maria decided to fight back but Cale was stronger than her. Even Sekhmet and Dais had their fun with Maria. What made Maria angry the most was that Anubis wouldn't help her. After the Warlords were done with her, Anubis knelt down and placed a kiss on Maria's forehead. "Sweet dreams," Anubis said then stood up. The other Warlords laughed at this but Maria knew that what Anubis meant was 'rest in peace'. The Warlords then left, leaving Maria to die alone.

Maria didn't want to die; she wanted to live. She also wanted to see Ryo again. More tears ran down Maria's face as she thought of Ryo. Never again will Maria feel Ryo's arms around her or taste his lips. She'll never see his bright blue eyes or his amazing smile. Maria went into a coughing fit and then she felt chills run through her body. She was getting sicker and Maria wasn't sure if she could keep fighting much longer.

Suddenly, Maria heard her name being called. Maria smiled; her mother was calling her to be in heaven with her. Maria closed her eyes and started to welcome the darkness. She then heard a gasp and something rush over to her. Maria felt a hand stroke her face and someone lifting her up from the ground.

"Maria, wake up," someone begged. "Don't leave me."

Maria slowly opened her eyes, fighting off the darkness, and looked up. Ryo stared down at her, worry and anger etched in his face. "Ryo?" Maria whispered.

"Yes, it's me. You're going to be ok."

Maria heard two more people run to them and they also gasped.

"Holy shit," someone mumbled; it sounded like Kento.

A hand was placed on her forehead and, as soon as it was there, was quickly removed. "She's burning up. We have to get her to a doctor."

"Sage…Kento?" Maria mumbled.

"There here, Maria," said Ryo. "The others are on their way as well."

"Ryo, we have to go."

Maria started to panic; she feared they would leave her. "No, don't go. Don't leave me alone!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Maria." Ryo placed a kiss on Maria's forehead. "I'm not leaving you."

"The others are here, let's go."

Maria felt herself being lifted from the ground and she tried not to whimper in pain. Ryo carried Maria over to the Jeep, with Sage and Kento following him. When they got near the Jeep, the others came out and they too were shocked by Maria's appearance. Mia walked to the back of the Jeep and took out a blanket. She walked over to Maria and wrapped the blanket around her. Ryo walked over to the Jeep and placed Maria in the backseat. When Ryo drew his arms away from Maria, Maria grabbed Ryo's arm and held it.

"Stay with me," begged Maria. "Don't leave."

Ryo got in the backseat then placed Maria on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Maria and started to stroke her hair. Sage and Cye got in the backseat as well while Rowen took the front and Mia drove the car. Kento and Yulie got on White Blaze and the tiger followed the Jeep back to the mansion.

"You're safe now," Ryo whispered into Maria's ear then kissed her head. Maria laid her head in the crock of Ryo's neck and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, Maria is saved! I actually cried a little when I wrote this chapter; I thought it was very sad. Please review and tell me what you think and again, Happy Easter :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Maria woke up and found herself on the bed. She was lying on her stomach and there were two blankets on top of her. Maria tried to get up but she then remember her wounds and fell down on the bed. The blankets fell hallway down Maria's body and Maria struggled to get the blankets back on. A hand then reached out and pulled the blankets up to Maria's chin. Maria looked up and saw Ryo staring at her; Maria smiled. "Ryo."

Ryo moved his hand and placed it on Maria's cheek. Maria put her hand over Ryo's as Ryo started to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "How do you feel?" Ryo asked.

"Sore. Tired. Cold."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I should have gone with you that night but I choose to get my drawing book-" Maria stopped mid-sentence as she realized that she never retrieved her drawing book. Not wanting to cry in front of Ryo, Maria changed the topic. "Why am I at Mia's? I thought you were taking me to a doctor."

"We did, but we didn't stay long."

"What do you mean?"

Ryo made eye contact with Maria before continuing. "When we first arrived, the doctors took you away to fix you up. We all thought you were going to be fine until you started screaming a half an hour later. I ran into your room and saw you fighting off the doctors and your eyes were still closed. I ran to you and held you, trying to get you to calm down. You were fine once I held you but when I started to leave, you clutched my arm and begged me not to leave. I stayed with you while the doctors fixed you up."

"So how did I end up at Mia's?"

"Well, I couldn't stay after visiting hours and when I got back the next day, the doctors told me that you screamed and cried for me the whole night. The doctors had to sedate you but it only kept you out for so long. I asked if I could take you home, telling them that you might heal faster if you were with me. They agreed only if they send a doctor once every few weeks to check on you, to make sure you were healing properly. I agreed and I took you home that night."

Maria nodded, taking everything in. "Was I out through it all, because I don't remember any of it."

"Yes, you were."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Why am I on my stomach?"

"The doctors said you should avoid lying on your back for a while, just until your back is all healed."

Maria hesitated to ask her next question. "How bad am I?"

Now it was Ryo's turn to hesitate before answering, "Your whole back is torn, both of your legs, your left wrist, and all of your ribs are broken, you have bruises all over your body, you lost a lot of blood, and you also have a high fever."

Maria winced after Ryo told her the damage of her body; she knew some of these things happened to her but she didn't know about the other stuff. Tears weld up in Maria's eyes and Maria buried her head in the pillow; Maria started to shake as she wept silently. She then felt the bed shift and Ryo wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her.

"The Warlords will pay," Ryo said in Maria's ears. "They will pay for what they did to you."

Maria grabbed Ryo's hand and squeezed it then smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

Ryo released Maria and started to get off the bed. "Do you want anything?"

"Something to eat would be nice."

"Anything in particular?"

Maria shook her head.

"Ok, I'll be right back, just rest." Ryo kissed Maria's head then walked out of the room. After he left, Maria tried to move to sit up but she was in too much pain to do anything. Maria decided that she would wait until Ryo came back for her to do anything. Minutes later, Ryo reappeared, carrying a tray with a plate of food, a glass of milk on it, a bottle with pink liquid inside of it, and a small glass of water. On the plate was meatloaf, potatoes, and corn. Ryo walked over to Maria and set the plate on the nightstand. "I'm going to help you sit up. If it hurts, tell me."

Maria nodded and Ryo slid his arms under Maria's body. Ryo slowly started to lift Maria up and Maria tried not to whimper in pain. Ryo suddenly stopped and Maria was going to ask him something when Ryo said, "Put your arms around my neck." Maria did as Ryo instructed and then she felt Ryo shift and he started to arrange something on the bed. He finished and gently laid Maria onto a cluster of pillows. Ryo waited until Maria had gotten comfortable then he placed the tray on Maria's lap. Maria started to eat the food then looked at Ryo.

"Did you eat anything?"

"I'm fine, Maria."

"But it feels weird if I'm eating and-"

"Maria, I ate already."

"Ok. I didn't want to eat in front of you if you didn't eat already." Maria continued to eat until everything on the plate was gone. She finished her glass of milk and Ryo took the tray off Maria's lap and placed it back on the nightstand. Ryo grabbed the bottle, opened it, and poured the liquid into a little cup. "What's that?" Maria asked.

"Medicine," Ryo answered, putting the bottle back on the tray. "It'll help bring down your fever." Ryo gave the cup to Maria and Maria inspected the medicine. Maria sniffed the medicine then took a small sip. She made a face and held the cup out to Ryo, not liking the taste of the medicine. "I know it tastes bad, but it will help." Maria sighed then drowned the rest of the medicine, coughing afterwards. Ryo held out the glass of water and Maria took it, drowning that too. Maria handed the empty glass back to Ryo and leaned back into the cluster of pillows. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy as Maria struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Why am I so tired?" Maria asked.

"The medicine makes you drowsy; meaning that the medicine is working," Ryo answered, starting to get up but Maria grabbed Ryo's arm.

"Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ryo stroked Maria's hair, making Maria more tired. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Maria closed her eyes and fell asleep to Ryo stroking her hair.

**PAGEBREAK**

A few weeks have passed and Maria has slowly gotten better. Her scraps and scars are gone while her cuts have become scars. Her legs are still broken and her back is still scarred, but her fever was gone. A doctor still came to check on her at least once every two weeks. The last time a doctor came, he told Maria and the guys that Maria's legs might heal soon but her back might need more time to heal.

The Ronins have also been very protective ever since they found Maria; especially Ryo. They made sure that Maria wasn't by herself and that someone was always with her. At night, Ryo would have White Blaze stay with Maria, so the tiger could alert them if something happened.

One night, White Blaze was sleeping peacefully until he heard, "No…go away, please." White Blaze got up and looked at Maria, thinking that there was a Warlord in the room. Instead, Maria was clutching the sheets and sweat was pouring down her face. "Don't hurt me…leave me alone." White Blaze walked up to Maria and gently nudged her, so as not to scare her. Maria's eyes snapped open as she stared at the tiger. "Oh, it was just a dream." Tears ran down Maria's face and Maria wiped them away from her eyes. White Blaze could tell that Maria needed to be comforted so he left the room and walked into Ryo's room. He walked up to Ryo's bed and, with his teeth, pulled on Ryo's sleeve. Ryo slowly stirred then woke up.

"What's wrong, boy?" Ryo asked.

White Blaze walked out of the room and Ryo got up from the bed and followed him. They walked into Maria's room and Ryo saw Maria crying in her bed. Ryo rushed over to Maria and knelt beside the bed. "What's wrong? Was it another dream about Talpa?"

Maria started having nightmares about Talpa and the Warlords after she was rescued. The only thing she would say about it was that Talpa kidnapped her after killing the Ronins; but this time, it wasn't about Talpa.

"No." Maria hesitated to continue. "My father…he told me that I'm the reason my mom is dead and that…and that I'm just a little girl that likes to be beaten, since I do nothing to stop it." By now, Maria was fully crying and Ryo just stood there, speechless. He regained his thoughts and gathered Maria into a hug.

"Shhh. It was just a dream, it wasn't real." Ryo stroked Maria's hair.

"He's right, though; my mother is dead because of me."

"No, it's not your fault. The only person that is to blame is your father, for putting you through all of this." Ryo kissed Maria's head and continued to hold her. After a few minutes, Maria calmed down and placed her head on Ryo's chest. "Are you all right now?" Ryo asked.

Maria nodded. "Can you stay with me, just for tonight?"

"Sure."

Maria moved over and Ryo got in the bed beside her. Maria looked at Ryo and stared at him in the eyes. "I love you, Ryo." Ryo smiled at her. "I love you too, Maria." The two shared a kiss then Maria placed her head back on Ryo's chest. She fell asleep to the beat of Ryo's heart.

**PAGEBREAK**

Later that night, a window opened and a figure walked in. The figure walked over to the bed and stared down at the couple. The figure gently grabbed Maria's shoulder and shook it. Maria woke up and stared at the figure, fear in her eyes, when she realized it was just Anubis. Anubis held a finger up to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Maria nodded and watched as Anubis pulled out a syringe filled with a light blue liquid. Anubis plunged the syringe into Maria's leg and pushed down the needle, only releasing half of the liquid; he did the same thing to her other leg. Maria felt a sharp pain at first but realized that the liquid fixed her broken legs.

Anubis then took out a tub of cream and Maria knew that it was healing cream. It healed wounds instantly but it stung like a bitch. Anubis opened the cream then looked at Maria, making sure it was ok. Maria nodded and Anubis pushed up Maria's shirt. He took out some cream and rubbed it onto Maria's back. Maria bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain and clutched Ryo's shirt. She didn't know that she was making a lot of noise or that Ryo was slowly waking up.

Ryo opened his eyes and saw what was happening. "What the hell?!" Ryo pushed Anubis away from Maria. Ryo slid off the bed and put on his sub-armor. "What did you do to her?!"

The other Ronins rushed into the room, all of them wearing their sub-armors.

"Anubis!" Kento snarled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rowen. "Trying to take Maria back to Talpa?"

Sage walked over to Maria, to see the damage down, but he was taken back by what he saw. "Ryo." Ryo walked over to him and looked at Maria, expecting the worse. Instead, the area where Anubis put the cream was healed.

"Use this," Anubis said, holding out the cream. "It will heal her wounds."

"Why are you helping Maria?" asked Cye.

"Because I'm her friend."

"No you're not!" snapped Ryo.

"Yes he is."

Everyone turned to Maria. "When my father sold me to Talpa two years ago, Anubis was the first friend I made. He was there for me during those two years in hell and he always made feel better."

"But, Maria," started Sage. "Didn't he-"

"No," Maria said, cutting off Sage. "He never hurt me when Talpa found out I was the spy." Maria looked at Anubis. "Can you come over here?" Anubis walked over to Maria and Maria sat up. She then slapped him across the face, getting shocked expressions from everyone; including Anubis. "That was for not stopping them." Anubis nodded; he didn't need to ask what it was that Maria was talking about.

"I was able to get this for you," Anubis said, taking out a drawing book and handing it to Maria. Maria took the book from Anubis and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Anubis turned to Ryo and narrowed his eyes. "You hurt my little sister and I will kill you."

"Anubis-"

"Read the last page of the drawing book." Anubis then left.

Kento turned to Maria. "Little sister?"

"He treats me like I'm his sister."

They all nodded in understanding. Maria opened the drawing book and turned to the last page. She saw a note from Anubis and started to read it.

_Maria, Talpa knows that you are not dead. He and the other Warlords are planning to come after you and kill you. I don't know when they will attack but be ready. Also, don't go out by yourself anymore; be with a Ronin at all times. Be careful. Anubis._

Maria finished reading the note, fear in her eyes.

"Maria, what is it?" asked Ryo.

"Talpa. He knows I'm not dead and…and he's coming to finish the job."

The Ronins' eyes widen; they knew what Maria was talking about. Ryo looked at the others and they nodded. Now, they have to train more than ever, for a battle will soon be coming and this battle will determine if they will all live or die.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, again. Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

_ The sound of swords clashing drew Maria's attention. She ran over to a clearing and saw Ryo fighting the Warlords. Ryo's helmet was missing and there was blood running down Ryo's head. The Warlords didn't seem to have a scratch on them while Ryo had most of the injures._

_ Cale pulled back his claw and plunged it into Ryo's side, breaking the armor and spilling blood. Ryo started screaming but his scream was cut short when Sekhmet plunged a sword through Ryo's chest. Ryo collapsed to the ground, blood surrounding his body._

_ Maria screamed in terror and ran to him but Maria was held back. She looked and saw Anubis holding her, smiling evilly. Talpa then appeared and stared down at Maria._

_ "This is all your fault," started Talpa. "If you didn't run away, Wildfire would still be alive."_

_ Maria looked back at Ryo and saw Dais break Ryo's neck. Ryo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp. Maria screamed again, tears running down her face, as Talpa raised his sword._

**PAGEBREAK**

Maria woke up, screaming, when she realized where she was. Maria started breathing heavily and she could feel her heart racing. She placed a hand over her heart, hoping her heart would slow down.

"Maria?"

Maria turned around and saw Ryo staring at her, worry in his eyes. Maria collapsed onto Ryo's chest and started crying. Ryo wrapped his arms around Maria and held her.

"What was it?" asked Ryo.

"The Warlords…they killed you and…and Talpa made me watch," explained Maria. "I'm scared."

"About what?"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you."

Ryo placed his hand under Maria's chin and gently lifted up Maria's head so she would look at him. "Maria, the guys and I have been training for three weeks now. We'll beat Talpa and get rid of him for good."

Maria smiled at him; Ryo always knew what to say to make Maria feel better.

"Let's try to get some sleep," Ryo said. He leaned back on the bed, bringing Maria with him. Maria placed her head on Ryo's chest and closed her eyes.

**PAGEBREAK**

The next morning, everyone was up and the Ronins were outside, training, while Maria sat on the porch, reading a book. Every so often, Maria would look up and watched them train.

Right now, Cye and Kento were fighting each other. Kento swung his fist towards Cye's head but Cye dodged it. Cye went to kick Kento's stomach but Kento caught Cye's leg and threw him in the air. Cye did a flip in the air then landed on his feet. The two stared at each other for a moment then started running towards each other. Cye suddenly crouched on the ground and shot out his leg, tripping Kento. Kento fell on his back and Cye put his foot on top of Kento's stomach, pinning him to the ground.

Maria smirked; Cye's size dominated this fight.

"Wow, Kento, you're losing your touch," commented Cye.

"Just help me up," said Kento.

Cye removed his foot from Kento's stomach then held out his hand. Kento grabbed it and Cye pulled Kento up.

"All right, Ryo," Kento started, rubbing his hands together. "It's between me and you." Ryo walked up to Kento and got into a fighting stance. The two started fighting.

Maria was so focused on watching the fight that she didn't hear footsteps walking up to her.

"They're getting stronger."

Maria gasped and spun around. She saw Anubis standing there and let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously Anubis?"

Anubis grinned. "It never gets old."

Maria shook her head then went back to watching the fight. Anubis sat down next to Maria and watched the fight as well.

The Ronins were used to Anubis coming over and talking to Maria. As long as Anubis didn't tell Talpa anything, the guys were fine with it; sort of.

"How are you doing?" Anubis asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Maria shrugged. "I wish Talpa was gone so I can stop worrying about losing the guys. You?"

"I've been fine."

"Does Talpa suspect anything?"

"No, the other Warlords don't either."

"Good, make sure it stays that way." Maria placed her head on Anubis's shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Anubis draped his arm around Maria's shoulders and hugged her. "I'll be careful."

Ryo saw Anubis with his arm around Maria and narrowed his eyes. Whenever Anubis came over, he would either have his arm around Maria or was holding her hand.

A punch to Ryo's jaw knocked Ryo out of his thoughts; and off his feet. Ryo fell on his butt, holding his jaw.

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Kento. "I'm sorry, Ryo."

"Its fine," Ryo said, getting up.

Maria stood up and ran over to Ryo. She turned Ryo's face to hers and inspected his jaw. "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Maria gingerly touched Ryo's already swollen jaw then kissed his jaw. "Did that help?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, whatever Maria does, Ryo feels instantly better," said Kento.

"The advantages of being a woman, Kento," Maria said. "You sure you're going to be ok, Ryo?"

"I'm fine; don't worry about me," Ryo reassured.

"Ready to finish our fight then?" Kento asked.

Ryo nodded. Maria was about to walk back to her spot when Ryo grabbed her and kissed her. Ryo looked at Anubis and glared at him while Anubis narrowed his eyes at the Ronin. Maria saw the staring contest going on between the two and raised an eyebrow.

"Is someone jealous?" Maria asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"No."

Maria wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck. "Ryo, you don't have to worry about Anubis; we are only friends."

"What about when Anubis puts his arm around you or when he holds your hand?"

"Is that what you're jealous about?"

Ryo looked away, blushing slightly.

"Anubis does those things to show that he cares for me. We are very good friends and Anubis has been there for me when no one else has."

Ryo nodded. Maria kissed Ryo's lips and smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed again when Kento said, "All right, love birds, enough kissing."

"We'll continue this later," Maria whispered into Ryo's ear and then walked away, swaying her hips.

"Ryo is going to get some tonight," called Rowen.

Everyone laughed while Ryo blushed.

**PAGEBREAK**

That night, Maria was in her room, getting ready for bed when a hand clamped over her mouth. She panicked for a minute then remembered that she has telekinesis. Maria forced the person back and turned around to see who it is.

"Cale?!"

Cale looked up, smiling at Maria. "Hello, Maria."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why are you alive?"

_Touché,_ thought Maria. "What do you want?"

"I just thought I would let you know that if you want to save your friend, meet me in the forest." Cale then disappeared.

Maria widen her eyes after she heard that and ran out of her room, not caring that she was still in her PJs. She ran past the Ronins, who asked her what was wrong, and ran out the door. Maria could hear the Ronins calling her and running after her but Maria didn't stop. She ran into the forest and looked around. "I'm here, Cale!"

Suddenly, a sickle shot out and Maria dodged it, but the sickle grazed Maria's arm. Maria looked at her attacker and widen her eyes. Anubis stood before her in his full armor, holding the deadly weapon.

"Anubis?" Maria asked, still surprised. "What are you doing?"

Anubis attacked Maria again and all Maria could do was run away. Maria didn't want to hurt Anubis and she didn't want to get hurt herself. Chains then wrapped around Maria's ankles, making Maria fall to the ground. Anubis got on top of Maria and pressed the sickle against Maria's throat. Maria froze, fear taking over her actions.

"Maria!"

Maria looked and saw the Ronins coming in, all wearing their sub-armors.

"Wait!" exclaimed Maria. They stopped and stared at Maria, confusion on their faces. Maria looked back at Anubis. "Anubis, please, fight it."

Anubis kept on staring at Maria then narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Maria?"

Maria smiled then nodded. Anubis got off of Maria, breathing heavily. Maria got up from the ground and the Ronins surrounded Maria, protecting her from Anubis.

"Get out of here," ordered Anubis.

"Anubis, what's going on?" Sage asked.

"Badamon…he's controlling me."

"We can help you, Anubis," said Cye.

Anubis looked at all of them before setting his sights on Maria. "Talpa is planning on attacking in three days; be ready." Before anyone could do anything, Anubis took the sickle and slit his throat.

"NO!" Maria screamed, running to Anubis. Ryo grabbed Maria and held onto her. Maria struggled to get out of Ryo's grip when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry," Ryo said before Maria went unconscious.

* * *

**Anubis is dead. I'm sorry for anyone who likes Anubis but I've tried many ways for the story to end with Anubis being alive but it really didn't work. Anyway, I was wondering if I should have a sequel to this story. I have two different endings and depending on how many people want a sequel or not, I will post that chapter. Point being, if you want a sequel to Never Alone, tell me and I will write one. If I don't get enough reviews, then I will not post a sequel; so tell me if you want one. Later!**


End file.
